


Eighteen

by Kingshammer



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingshammer/pseuds/Kingshammer
Summary: All is fair in love and war.





	Eighteen

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is something short and happy. It started out as a potential beginning to something else but I'm happy it turned into this.

“I can’t fucking believe you,” breathed Trini, her eyes narrowed in barely concealed disbelief and anger. Kimberly glared back.

“I told you when we started this. You don’t get to win,” said the taller woman. The air between the pair was electric. There was a mom nearby with her two kids. She heard the words and sensed the tension. At first she was offended by the harsh language. She glanced up in alarm at the source. At first she thought she was mistaken. How could so much animosity spill between two generally nice looking young ladies?

Another “fuck” colored the air.

The mom grabbed her two kids and pulled them away, shaking her head. No judging books by their cover then. A shame.

“And I told you that this would be a fair contest,” said Trini, her voice still quiet and drenched in rage.

“Are you accusing me of something Gomez?” asked Kimberly, taking a confrontational step forward. She punctuated the question with a devilish smirk. A strand of Kimberly’s short brown hair fell across her face. The effect with the glowing black lights made her look slightly manic.

“Only that you have no fucking clue what the word ‘fair’ means,” Trini snarled. She and Kimberly were toe-to-toe now. Music heavy with bass pounded in the distance. The room was tossed the whites of their clothing into strange bright relief in the neon lit darkness. If they’d still been friendly, Kimberly would’ve made an offhand comment about how the room reminded her of that street racing scene in the George Clooney Batman movie. They’d have laughed and entertained the possibility of a Batman movie marathon later. Because they were raised right.

As it was, Kimberly’s smirk was the embodiment of arrogance and recklessness and they were decidedly not friends. Trini looked ready to fight an army.

“That’s a little harsh don’t you think? Considering you haven’t lost. Yet,” Kimberly added the last word with a wink and a smirk. Trini was fuming. Her face was splotching red and the breath shooting out her nostrils might as well have been flames.

“Kimberly Ann Hart, I swear to god, if you-“

“What Trini?” interrupted Kimberly. She closed in on Trini’s personal space now, leaning in to whisper into Trini’s ear. “Are you going to punish me, T?” and before the other woman could stop her, Kimberly took the other woman’s ear lobe between her teeth and bit down with just enough pressure to entirely derail her. Trini’s eyes glazed and she was breathing heavily. Kimberly watched as she tried to re-center herself. Trini shook her head and swallowed thickly. Her eyes flitted around and eventually landed on Kimberly.

“Is it your turn or mine?” asked Kimberly, with every appearance of innocence. Trini shook her head and suddenly remembered why she’d been angry in the first place.

It was the 18th hole. She and Kimberly had been at the Fun Zone for the last three hours and everything had progressed relatively well. They’d played arcade games and won digital tickets like champs (both lamenting the fact that physical tickets no longer spat out of the machines). Sure, there had been some friction. Kimberly kicked Trini’s ass in a very fair game of air hockey and Trini had responded by absolutely owning the billiards table.

But now they were at the last hole of the putt-putt course. At first, Trini had looked like the clear winner. She was making her shots in a minimal number of attempts and Kimberly just seemed to be a solid three steps behind.

But then the 11th hole had happened. And Kimberly won with three below par. And then the 13th and 14th holes occurred. And suddenly Kimberly was within two strokes of Trini. The icing on the cake came with the 16th hole. Kimberly beat Trini by one stroke and going into eighteen they were even.

Trini was beside herself.

“It’s my turn,” grumbled Trini. She was just about her take shot when she felt Kimberly’s warm body behind her.

“Just so you know,” Kimberly whispered, “Winning just…man, it just gets me exactly. Where. You. Want. Me,” she breathed. Kimberly couldn’t squash the smirk on her face when Trini’s arms involuntarily jerked enough to tap the club into the golf ball.

Ranger strength was no joke. The golf ball ricocheted violently on the polished bricks on the edges of the fake grass. Fortunately, no one was nearby enough to notice.

The pink golf ball rolled back to Trini as if to mock her, stopping just a few inches in front of its original launch point.

“Does that make it my turn?” purred Kimberly in Trini’s ear. Trini turned, eye’s rolling, the very dictionary picture of incredulity.

“Hart, it’s been seventeen holes,” Trini started to say. Kimberly opened her mouth, eyes dancing impishly. Trini’s hand shot up to cover Kimberly’s mouth.

“Not one. Single. Fucking. Word,” Trini growled quietly.

Kimberly licked her hand.

Trini ripped her hand away from Kimberly’s mouth while the pink ranger guffawed.

“You are such a child,” hissed Trini. Kimberly pouted. The effect was instantaneous on Trini; she’d give the woman the moon if she only asked.

Not the moon.

Rita was on moon.

Anything else.

Maybe even the moon.

“I’m just having fun. It’s not my fault your putt-putt game is weak,” Kimberly said. An onlooker would’ve believed that Kimberly radiated real sorrow. Trini had a front row view to the vicious gleam of impending victory in Kimberly’s eyes.

Trini huffed. She struck the pink golf ball. It rolled about in a more controlled fashion until finally finding home in the cartoonish pirate ship at the base of the fake grass.

Kimberly dragged Trini into a searing kiss. It was fire and strength and earned catcalls and scoffs of frustrations from admiring patrons and disgruntled parents alike.

Trini was so stunned that she didn’t realize Kimberly had left the kiss, dropped her yellow golf ball to the fake green grass, and shot a hole in one.

Twenty minutes later, the pair were striding toward Kimberly’s car in the parking lot. Much to Trini’s chagrin, Kimberly didn’t use her key fob to open the car doors but rather met Trini at the front right door.

Trini looked thoroughly put out and for Kimberly, that simply would not do. She planted herself between Trini and the car door.

“I won something for you,” she said cheekily. She pushed the silly orange t-rex stuffed animal out toward Trini. Already, her good humor was putting a chink in the armor of cool indifference that Trini tried to wrap around herself. She buried a reluctant smile and looked at Kimberly with defiance.

“Let me in the car Kim,” Trini said, looking over Kimberly’s shoulder. Kimberly held the stuffed dinosaur in front of her face.

“Trini, stop being mad and love Kimberly again,” Kimberly said in a low, gruff voice. Trini’s mouth quivered.

“Pretty, prehistoric, please?” came the whining gruff voice.

Trini couldn’t help it.

She burst out laughing. Moving the stuffed animal to the side, she stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around Kimberly’s neck tightly. Kimberly’s returning grip was equal in strength.

They pulled back far enough to meet each other’s eyes.

“I’ll never forgive you,” Trini said matter-of-factly. Kimberly scowled playfully.

“But I won him for you,” she whined. Trini smirked and rolled her eyes.

“You won him because you won.”

“Only to woo your affection…and maybe take a shot at letting you fix your damaged pride,” Kimberly rejoined, a sultry wink aimed at Trini.

Trini poked Kimberly in the ribs and Kimberly flinched, eyes widening in indignation.

Trini pulled her in and sealed her lips to hers in a kiss, swallowing Kimberly’s response and short-circuiting Kimberly’s brain.

“My pride is satisfied. If you know, you get us home,” Trini said smiling when they parted. Kimberly wanted to memorize the gentle timbre of Trini’s voice and the lightness in her eyes in that moment. She looked perfect. Kimberly’s smile broadened.

“You’re wish is my command,” she said, unlocking and opening the passenger side door for Trini.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
